


3 Break-up Sex 50 Reasons To Have Richonne Sex

by Grimesfan2501



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Richonne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimesfan2501/pseuds/Grimesfan2501
Summary: Rick and Michonne have to navigate the tricky path to happiness. This is for the Just Deserts Challenge prompt #3 of the 50 Reasons to have Richonne Sex





	

They began their final evening together gazing into each other eyes over dinner and a glass of wine at the Monroe Hotel, a nice five block walk from the B&B where they were both registered. It was clear to many of the diners, stealing glances over their shoulders at them, that this was a couple deep in love. Who knew that an awkward bumping into each other in the lobby of a Bed and Breakfast would have led to this? 

After dinner, they lazily strolled back, hand in hand, occasionally stopping and looking into the plate glass windows of the quaint shops dotted along the path. The glow of the full moon and the soft lights emanating from the gaslight lamps that lined both sides of the downtown streets added to the romantic air that engulfed them.

Porter’s Art was closed now, so they just looked into the window at the many pieces of unusual art that the proprietor had displayed before they moved on. They continued their journey wandering by the local outdoor Café Dixon’s, where several patrons were still outside sipping on their mixed drinks conversing, enjoying the night air. Sultry jazz music flowed freely from the outdoor speaker system. They rounded the corner pausing for a moment in front of Ezekiel King’s Comic Shop where Michonne had helped Rick select several comics for him to take back home to his son. Out of all the places they had visited in this town, it was here on this very spot where cupid’s arrow struck its final blow. Just a few days ago, this is where they realized that they should take a chance. Enjoying their shared memory, Rick pulled Michonne in close for a quick kiss then they continued their leisurely stroll towards their home away from home, Michonne’s head resting on Rick’s shoulder. Rick’s arm wrapped lovingly around Michonne’s waist. 

Soon, Rick and Michonne found themselves standing outside the entrance of the Marshall Redding Bed and Breakfast where they had met only a few days ago. It was getting late. Two American Yellowwood trees in full bloom, fragrantly filled the air. The wrap around porch, barren of the guests that typically enjoyed the unusually warm evening afforded them their private moment. Flickering lights from lamps placed around the rather large great room, cast a glow at the open door of the converted Victorian bed and breakfast mansion. The sounds from chirping crickets could be heard over their soft passionate breathing. 

This would indeed be their last night together. Neither wanting their time together to end. So here, they stood, inches apart fingers weaved, heads bowed. Neither said a word for fear they would break the spell they found themselves under. Tomorrow would be different. She would have her life in Atlanta and he would be back in Kings County, Georgia. But tonight, anticipating what they were about to do, ‘’break up sex’ as some would call it, they wordlessly decided it wasn’t worth it. Instead, not wanting to complicate matters, they said their goodbyes rather simply, Rick trailed his hand from her wrist then wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He pulled her close, closing what little space remained between them. For a moment, his moist blue eyes locked onto her moist brown eyes. He then leaned in and kissed her, just a brief electrifying kiss. Michonne kissed him back trembling at the thought of never seeing him again, holding back the tears she wanted to shed.

They entered the lobby of the building passing the night manager sitting at the check in desk as they ascended the stairs. They both nodded to him as they headed up the staircase to their respective rooms. At the top of the staircase, reluctantly they parted, Rick leaned on the doorpost to his room while Michonne, facing her room, took her key out to unlock her room door. She dared not turn around to face him as she entered her room and gently closed the door behind her, because if she did, she would not be able to resist the urge to run into his arms, throwing all caution to the wind and consummate their union once again.

She left Rick there, leaning against the doorpost. Rick, lost in a daze, thought about the turn his life took thanks to Leon Bassett. Rick was a driven man. Lonely at times since his wife passed away two years ago. He took solace by immersing himself with his work and his son. There was no time for pursuing other goals. Each year one of Kings County finest was selected to represent the department at the annual Sherriff’s Conference. This year Rick was selected, arrangements made by Leon Bassett himself. Rick wanted to thank him and at the same time curse him. Thank him, because it was Leon’s mix-up of his hotel reservations that landed him at the Marshall House Bed and Breakfast, which in turn led him to meet and fall in love with the most beautiful woman he had ever known. While at the same time, he wanted to curse Leon because now he was faced with the possibility of never seeing this woman after tonight. All he had to show for it was the memory of the past three days.

He stood there at the entrance to his room at contemplating his next steps with his room key dangling in his hand. He thought about the last three days, mornings spent at the Sherriff’s Conference and evenings spent enjoying conversation, long walks and making amazing love with Michonne. 

Rick tilted his head slightly and chuckled to himself. What was he doing? He knew with whom and where he really want to be. Across the hall in her room is where he wanted, no, needed, to be. Rick placed his room key back in his pocket, turned and walked the few familiar steps to the door directly across the hall. Rick inhaled and knocked softly on her door. 

Michonne looked around the room. Her bags were all packed except for her night clothes, a few toiletries and the outfit that she would need in the morning. Three days ago, she was a woman married to her job. There was no time left in her life to devote to the softer side of living. Every moment of her life was spent trying to climb that proverbial corporate ladder. Meetings, filing legal briefs, research consumed her days and nights. A few hours of sleep then it was wash, rinse, and repeat.

She let out a heavy sigh. Every year, for the last five years, Michonne had a standing reservation at the Marshall House Bed and Breakfast. Her first client, Hershel Greene, retired to his family farm just outside of town. As a favor to him, she had arranged to meet him each year at his farm to go over his books. This year Hershel informed her, too late of course, that he and his wife were stuck in England, an anniversary trip compliments of their children and wouldn’t be able to make it home in time. Reservations already made and paid for, Michonne decided to come on her yearly retreat anyway. That decision and running into Rick Grimes, made this the first time she felt that she would miss this place. 

Michonne placed her luggage close to the door then called Uber to arrange for a ride to the airport her flight back to Atlanta, the real world, scheduled for midafternoon. 

The soft knock on her door to her room startled Michonne from her thoughts. Her heart skipped a beat. The only thing she wanted to see was his face on the other side of the door. She held her breath as she peered through the keyhole. Smiling and then exhaling Michonne opened the door wide to an equally smiling Rick. 

She wanted him and he wanted her. Who cares what name random people called what they were about to do? If circumstances didn’t allow for them to be together, then at least they would have made a memory to last a lifetime. 

So much for simple goodbyes, to not wanting to complicate matters. Here they lay, entwined together, his big spoon to her little spoon. Reveling in the amazing break up sex they both tried to avoid yet they so deliciously experienced.

Rick looked back over his shoulder at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand ticking away the minutes, thinking that what a shame that time never seem to stand still when you so desperately wanted it to. There was never enough time. In a few hours the morning sun would be up and reality would rear its ugly head. The coming morning would set them upon a different path. A path that would lead them far away from this place, this room, this bed, each other. This was it, this was his last chance to show her how he felt. Somehow, he reasoned with luck and a little ingenuity they could make it work. Rick turned his face from the clock and looked over at the woman that was still in his embrace. He smiled, he couldn’t help himself, and he began to plant a slew of kisses on her shoulder. 

Michonne felt Rick stir. She then felt the soft kisses Rick placed along her shoulder blade each kiss getting closer to her ear. She let out a soft moan once he started nibbling on her earlobe. Hoping he wouldn’t stop, not now. Now all she wanted was to revel in the warmth of his embrace. His arms wrapped around her waist, her eyes still shuttered, she pushed her backside into his groin feeling the hardness of his arousal. 

Rick ground his hip against her firm voluptuous ass as he whispered into her ear, “Michonne, we can make this work, I’m willing to try. …… Just say … yes”

Michonne didn’t want this to end. She began to rotate her hips in response to his movements. The hairs from his salt and pepper beard gracing her skin sent shivering waves flowing through her body. His low southern drawl reverberated along her neckline when he spoke. From her little spoon position, Michonne reached back to run her fingers through his wavy brown hair. Michonne parted her lips and whispered the one word that would change her life “Yes”


End file.
